One Stupid Comment
by shippingMerDer
Summary: Jack makes one stupid comment and it changes everything!


**Disclaimer:** None of those characters belong to me, sadly. Wouldn?t mind to have a Jack over here, though :D Neither am I earning money from it. This is for fun only.

**Summary:** _Jack makes one stupid comment and it changes everything!_

Might be a bit sappy...but I have days where I just love that! :D

**Author's Note:** Takes place a couple of days or so after 'Beneath the Surface'. You don't need to see that episode to understand the fic but I would recommend to watch it because it's a great episode and you'll understand the S&J tension better in this fic.

Check out my Website in my Profile and read the story with Pics

--

One Stupid Comment

One stupid comment. Wasn't the line "Talking before thinking' a nice cliché?

Jack sat on his couch in the dark, beer in his hand. He didn't bother to switch on the light as he came in. He just went to the fridge, got a beer and sat down, staring at the wall while playing with the label on his beer bottle.

"Yup, nice cliché." Too damn bad that it fitted so perfectly to him.He took another gulp and sighed. His thoughts moving again to the events that took place just a couple of hours ago. God, he had screwed up big time. He wished he had kept his mouth shut for once, wished he hadn't let himself caught in a conversation with Daniel about her, wished he knew a way to make up for it. But he couldn't think of anything to say. He had seen the look in her eyes. There was no anger she so often showed in her eyes when she wasn't happy with one of his comments. No questioning, no disappointment. It wasn't doubt either. It was hurt. Plain and simple! He had hurt her a great big deal. And that just because he was too afraid to acknowledge that Daniel was right. He felt surrendered, pushed into a corner he didn't want to be in. And he said something he would regret for the rest of his life!

'Everyone involved with Carter is either dead or feels like it'

Jack shut his eyes and swallowed hard. The words echoed in his mind. He could see Daniel's eyes widen but not because of the comment itself, although that was already bad and shocking enough. No, his eyes had widened because of something behind him. Jack felt something clench in his stomach as he turned around, feared what was coming. And there she was standing ... Sam had heard everything!

**-- Earlier that Day....**

Jack walked around the base. He was restless. He had nothing to do but paperwork and he really wasn't in the mood for that. Daniel was apparently busy with helping SG 9 on some old artifacts while Teal'c spend most of his time with Kelnoreem, trying to recover from their last mission a couple of days ago, because physically, it had been more hard for him as for the others. And Carter... she probably was in her lab working on some new experiments. He could go and see her, check out what she was doing and maybe keep his mind busy. But he knew just as much that it wasn't a good idea to do that now.

Since their last mission to that ice planet where they minds that been altered, where they had been Jonah and Thera, two hard workers who were not forced apart by regulations, things had been strained between them. Whenever they were together in a room the tension would grow secondly. They tried to avoid looking at each other and talked only when necessary. Both couldn't forget the events on that mission but were desperately trying to go back to the simple way it was before that situation. Okay, as simple as it could be with those two since the Zat'arc incident.

Jonah and Thera had grown close in that time, unknown to the fact that in reality they weren't allowed to be together. They would've never thought that their feelings could hurt them both so much. Innocently their relationship had grown, based on the feeling that they had a connection with each other. One that couldn't be described with words. As if they had known and loved each other a long time before they even knew each other. They felt happy and safe in each other's company... whenever they had some time they would spend it together. An occasional touch changed into an occasional kiss and both Jack and Sam knew that if they hadn't realized that it was all a big show the kiss would've changed into something more as well, which was both a wanted and scary thought.

Everything was good - till the moment where they realized their mistakes. He still remembered the look on her face as she stood in front of him. Everyone had left already but they couldn't. There were so many things they wished to say but both knew that things had to go back to the way they were before. Co-Workers, friends. 'Sir'. That one word had pulled them both back to reality, though, with heavy hearts.

But things were awkward between them now. Both needed the space to push things behind them, to lock one more experience in "the room". Jack silently wondered how much more would fit into it. He just hoped they would manage to work it out.

Jack's thoughts were interrupted as he saw Daniel walking into his office. Jack followed.

"Daniel."

"Oh Jack. Hey."

"Finished that artifacts thingy?"

"Yes almost. It's very interesting, actually. SG 9 found it on...." Daniel realized Jack was closing off again.

"Uhm anyway. We're almost finished. Just need to check something. Sam said she had some reports that could help me."

Jack looked down as he heard her name. Daniel must've had noticed because he approached Jack on the one subject no one usually dared to. But in the last couple of days he and Sam seemed to be the main topic again, especially in the rumor mill.

"Something wrong with you and Sam, Jack?"

Jack's head snapped up. "What?"

"Yeah well, I've noticed things are a little ... tense between you two."

"And? I don't see this is our business." Yep, now he was angry. Couldn't people just stop talking with him about it. First Janet, then even Hammond although he was pretty subtle. As if he hadn't enough to do with handling it by himself. No people started questioning him. Telling him they understood. Hell, understand my ass! They don't understand a thing! thought Jack angrily.

"Jack, I know about you and Sam and the feelings between you two. You should talk about it, work it out. I just mean, since the last mission.... things have been more difficult for you both than for Teal'c or myself."

Jack yelled. "Oh and what do you mean by that? Carter and I are friends, Daniel. Nothing happened or is gonna happen!" There was a short break as Daniel winced and then raised his eyebrow. Jack realized he was a bit harsh. He wanted to lighten the mood, but anger controlled him. He didn't realize Daniel's gaze wasn't on him anymore, but on something behind him.

"Besides, you know. Everyone involved with Carter is either dead or feels that way. Don't add me to that list."

Jack winced as soon as the words had left his mouth. He didn't mean that. He was just so sick of people talking about him and Sam. They didn't understand a thing, didn't understand how desperately he tried to ignore his feelings because nothing could happen.

Jack looked at Daniel and saw his wide eyes fixed on something behind him. Jack felt something clench at his stomach as he slowly turned around. Oh god! Sam!

She looked at him, her eyes meeting his. Jack felt sickness coming up. God, she had heard. He didn't mean it! It was just a stupid moment that came out of anger. Typical O'Neill, it was!

"Carter?!" There was hurt evident in her eyes. A staff blast hitting him couldn't have hurt more than what he saw in her eyes. Tears were welling up but he realized she tried hard to hold them back. It was only a couple of seconds till she looked away and down at what she held in her hands. She moved forward, past him.

"Here Daniel. The reports you wanted to have." She forced a smile.

Daniel looked at her, his eyes sad and apologizing for talking about her and Jack. He smiled slowly and gently said: "Thank you, Sam."

She turned around, moved to the door while saying "If you need more, let me know."

She didn't look at him once. Then she was gone.

Jack turned to look at Daniel, trying to focus on what just happened.

"I didn't mean that." Was all that Jack said, more more whispered for that matter.

"I know, Jack. I'm sorry I pushed you into that corner. I ... you should better go and talk to her."

"Yeah." Jack sighed. "Sorry for yelling at you."

"It's okay." And he meant it.

"See you tomorrow."

"The day after tomorrow. Tomorrow is our day off, remember?"

"Oh yes, that's right. Okay, then see you on Wednesday." With that Jack left, face down and apparently deep in thoughts.

Daniel sighed. What a mess. That just complicated things a great big deal more.

---

After that Jack hadn't gone talking to her. He didn't know what to say to make her believe him. He was scared, confused and god, he didn't know how to deal with it. How to work it out without getting too involved? "Yeah sure, Jack, as if you aren't already involved more than enough." He said to himself and sighed.

Her eyes were haunting him. So sad and hurt. How could he've said such a stupid comment? Even out of anger, that must've been one of the worst things he had ever said to someone. Yes, Sam wasn't really lucky with the guys who fell for her. They either died or probably felt like it because they could never have Sam in the way they dreamed of. That was the worst of it all. The comment was somehow true but Jack never once thought it was her fault. There was no Black Widow curse as the rumors said. But Sam would fall back into that now. Damn! How could he've been so stupid! Damn, damn, damn!

He threw the beer bottle away and stood up to get his keys, determined to talk to Sam.

---

Sam was sitting at her laptop, trying to work on another report. It was after midnight but she couldn't sleep. Her thoughts were always going back to the events of the afternoon in Daniel's lab. She couldn't help the tears that were rolling down her cheeks as she remembered the Colonel's words. She had rarely been so hurt by a comment. It was worse that it was him who said it. Too bad that it was the truth. She sobbed once, then angrily wiped her tears away. She wouldn't cry over this.

Anger boiled up. How could he say such a thing? She thought he cared about her. But talking about her like this behind her back. Didn't look like caring to her.

The doorbell rang. Sam got up, wiping more of her tears away and taking a deep breathe. She moved to the door and opened it. Her eyes widened slightly in suprise as she saw Jack standing in front of her.

"Hey."

Anger welled up again as she looked at him.

"May I come in?"

"I'm busy."

"Just for a moment. I need to talk to you."

"But I don't want to talk, Sir. I'm really busy. Please..." She tried to close the door but Jack moved in between it.

"Please, Carter. Just a moment. It's important." She looked at him and saw emotions she rarely saw there.

"Okay, but make it short." So she let him in.

She moved a bit away from him, then turned and forced herself to look at him.

He sighed. "I didn't mean it."

"Sir?" She looked at him and feigned confusion.

Oh yes, not making it easy Thought Jack.

"What I said in Daniel's lab. I didn't mean it."

"No?"

"No, of course not. Look..." He took a step closer. "Daniel asked me questions ...about you and me and our last misson." He looked down and put his hands into his pockets. God, this was so not easy.

"Oh, and that gives you the right to speak like that about me?" Jack winced at the angry tone in her voice and looked up.

"I think it would be better if you leave now, Sir." She felt tears again and she didn't want to him to see her crying over him.

"Sam."

Sam looked up, tears clearly visible now. "Don't!" She took a deep breathe. "I really think you should leave."

"Not before you understand that I really didn't mean it. I was angry. You know I often say stupid things when I'm angry. Sam, please. I know I hurt you but..."

She interrupted him with a sarcastic laugh, sounding slightly hysterical mixed with her tears. He looked at her and their gaze met. He could see that she was trying to hold back. Looking into her eyes now there was no question how much that one stupid comment had really hurt her, especially from him and now where they had enough to deal with already.

She broke the gaze and moved to her balcony door, looking out of the window. Jack slowly followed her and stood beside her. A moment none of them said a word. Sam trying to pull herself together as well as Jack. Because he wanted nothing more than take her in his arms and kiss away all the pain he caused her.

"I am really sorry. I was angry. The whole situation since we got back from that planet has been so tense between us. People started asking questions about us, if we would be able to cope with it, that we should talk and work it out....you know the drill." He sighed. " I guess Daniel asking me about it as well was just a bit too much. I was really angry and said something stupid and hoped to stop him from talking about us because that was all I wanted. People stopping from saying they understand when they have no clue at all. I swear I didn't mean it." It stayed silent. Jack looked at her. "Sam?"

A sob was his only answer. He gently touched her shoulder. She flinched.

"Damn you! I thought you cared!"

"I do! God Sam, I do!"

"Nice way of showing it!"

"What do you want me to do? I regret it! I would do everything to take it back but I can't. It's me - I am a stupid fool like that! I always talk without thinking first. I can't take it back. But I'm sorry!"

Tears were rolling down her face. She couldn't hold back the sobs that escaped her mouth, as much as she tried to. Jack's heart hurt as he saw her like that.

He whispered. "Sam...c'mere." He pulled at her arm and she turned around to him. Their eyes looked for a few seconds and she saw that his eyes held the same sadness as hers, before he pulled her into his arms. She went willingly, holding onto him tightly. He moved his face into her neck. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Sam! I never meant to hurt you, I swear!"

After a long moment her tears dried out and Jack's hands were gently running through her hair and down her back, soothing her in a way she never thought possible. She whispered "I'm sorry." Jack pulled back slightly to look at her.

"What for?"

"Crying. I know you hate it." She smiled a bit.

He smiled back at her and gently wiped over her cheeks. "Don't be silly. I guess after today I owe you. So woman, use me as a tissue as long as you want to. I'm extra soft for this cute nose of yours."

She laughed. Jack smiled. It was so good to see her happy again. Sam's hand went to his wrist as his hand still held her face. They looked at each other and in that moment they were lost. Nothing seemed to be important anymore and even if they wanted to, nothing could've stopped them from moving towards each other until their lips met.

Their kiss was gentle, first only a touch of lips. Jack's arms moved around her, pulling her closer as they deepened the kiss. Her arm moved around his neck while his hand buried into her hair, pulling her even closer.

After a long moment both pulled back to look at each other. It was a speechless moment with a mix of endless happiness and fear. Sam leaned into him again. "Sam." She looked at him. "Things haven't changed, Sam. We're still in the same situation."

She smiled.

"No, everything has changed. Now ...I know." She gently kissed him, taking his hands and pulling him forward.

"Are you really sure about this?"

"Jack."

Oh wow! Sam wished she could capture that moment, the look on his face as she said his name. His eyes were so full of love she could've burst into tears again.

She gently caressed his cheek.

She swallowed, feeling insecure suddenly, but pushing that feeling away. She had to do this. It was the right thing.

"I love you."

Jack's hands immediately tightened around her as he pulled her in for another kiss. Then he had the biggest smile on his face. "I love you, too!" Hey, it was easier to say than he ever expected. And boy, it felt good.

Jack thought her smile would lit up the whole town. Who needed light bulbs anymore when they could have Samantha Carter's smile?

"I want to do this. I can't go on the way we did the last couple of days. And we've already stepped over the line with this."

"So you wanna go nothing or all?"

"Well, I'm more for all or everything. 'Nothing' doesn't exist in my world." She grinned slightly.

"Oh I'm glad to hear that." He grinned and gently hugged her close, not believing this was really happening.

"I know of a better place to continue this." She gently whispered in his ear, sending shudders through his whole body.

All doubts if they were doing the right thing disappeared in an instant. "Lead away, Major!"

---

The next morning Sam woke up, finding Jack already wide awake and looking at her. She smiled. "Good Morning."

"Good Morning." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Nice sleep?"

"Ohhh I can't complain. At least not with that hour or two I've actually got to sleep." She grinned. He gently caressed her face and smiled. Minutes went by until Jack broke their trance.

"So, what now?"

"Breakfast?" She tried to get up but Jack put his arm over her and stopped her from getting up.

"Sam... we have to talk about this, y'know?"

She sighed. "Isn't it obvious what we're going to do now? We keep it a secret!"

"You don't want this, do you?"

"Jack of course I want this. Keeping it a secret will be no fun. I won't like lying to General Hammond. I know Daniel and Teal'c can keep quiet and we have to tell them. Still, it won't be easy. But none of us is ready to give up the job. If we want to be together, we have to keep it quiet."

"No Sam. No secret. This will kill us! I'm gonna talk to Hammond."

"Jack!"

"Hey. I'll just tell him that things have changed after that mission ...and it can't go on like that. He assumes that anyway. If that means I have to resign I'll do it. I'm sure there'll be another thing for me to do."

"You can't do that. I don't want you to leave SG 1."

"That won't be my choice. But I'm not giving up on you, Sam. And keeping it a secret is not a good thing to begin with."

"You are serious, are you?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "Okay. But I want us both talk to him."

"Sam..."

"No. We do it together or not at all."

He sighed, then smiled. "Understood, Major."

"I love you. We'll handle it."

Jack's eyes softened. "I love you too, Sam. So much!"

She smiled. "Kiss me."

"Love giving orders, huh?" She nodded. He grinned. "Ya sure you betcha!"

And soon they were lost in another fantasy that they thought would never come true... caused by one stupid comment.

The End

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
